Objects displayed in a graphical user interface of a computer system may be manipulated in a number of ways. For example, to select objects, a user of the computer system may use a pointing device to draw a rectangular box around the objects to be selected. Similarly, the user may use the pointing device to select an object. Furthermore, the user may use a combination of the pointing device and a key of a keyboard (e.g., a “shift” key, a “Ctrl” key, etc.) to select or deselect multiple objects. Once the objects are selected, various operations may be performed on the objects. For example, the objects may be moved or resized.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.